


Holding On

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Holding On

Prowl/Bluestreak - Soulmates

Prowl removed the debris, digging with his bare hands. The cyberhounds bayed around him. There was a survivor here. He dug and dug and eventually hit a pocket. A pair of deep blue optics glowed up at him.

“You found me. I can’t believe you found me. I was so scared. It was so dark. I thought I was lost.” A very dirty Praxian tried to crawl up out of the hole. Prowl pulled him out, and the little mech clung to him when they fell over together. Clung tightly.

Clung to him like the little mech never wanted to let him go...

and he did not.


End file.
